


Mirror Selfies

by is_jus_me



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_jus_me/pseuds/is_jus_me
Summary: In which Klaus “borrows” Allison’s phone and uses up her entire storage.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Mirror Selfies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I call this one Klaus discovers Mirror Selfies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/582652) by @shut-your-loomp. 



> You can see this same fic on Tumblr my account is @is-jus-me.

Klaus didn’t actually own a phone, well actually he didn’t own a SmartPhone like an iPhone. He was far too irresponsible and too broke for that kind of thing. And his siblings wouldn’t buy him one either.

It was because he would lose his phone as soon as he gets it and it would be a waste of money. Or at least that’s what Diego would usually say and the rest would nod behind him.

He didn’t have any problems with his flip-phone, or at least he tired having no problems with it. But there was one issue that really got to him. And that was the camera, he hated the flip-phone camera. It was ridiculously bad in quality and it just wasn’t fun to use.

So when he would wear an amazing outfit he would steal a phone to take pictures. He wouldn’t actually steal a phone, he would just borrow it without permission.

From Allison…

It was mostly because she had the best phone, all the latest ones and she had three, the best camera quality.

“Oh for the love of god Klaus,” Allison groaned, as she climbed up the stairs.

“Oh shut up,” Klaus yelled back. “I just realize how amazing I look in mirror selfies, this is fantastic,” He laughed, clicking another picture.

“Oh, my lor-”

“Actually you would look better if you put one of your legs onto the chair,” She said pointing at one of the chairs.

“Gah, fuck. Why am I helping you? Give me my phone back,”

“Okay just one last picture,” Klaus said as he took the picture when a notification popped up.

“Alice, there’s something wrong with your phone,” He said, confused at the notification.

“What do you mean? Give me it,” she said, snatching the phone.

“You used my entire fucking storage, how many pictures did you take?”

“I…um, I don’t know,” Klaus replied with a sheepish grin.

“This is why no one will get you a phone,” She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. “By the way, I’m deleting all of them…”

“Even if I don’t want to,”

“Shit,”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please leave me some kudos or throw me some feedback.


End file.
